This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Localization is the process of using sensors and algorithms to locate where an automated vehicle is in relation to a preexisting map of the environment. While current localization processes are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. For example, while the Moravec corner detection algorithm, which takes the sum of squared differences (SSD) between corresponding pixels of two patches, is suitable for its intended use, it may experience reduced accuracy due to camera rotation. The present disclosure advantageously provides for monocular visual odometry methods and systems for tracking movement of a vehicle relative to a feature in an environment about the vehicle with a single camera of the vehicle, as explained in detail herein.